


Дьяволица

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [14]
Category: Quake (Video Game), Rozen Maiden
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Nazis, Out of Character, Poetry, Swordfighting, Undead, Video Game Mechanics, Zombies, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Что, если представить Суигинто в роли прекрасной воительницы, сражающейся со всякими негодяями и монстрами?— Вот это девочка… — О да…— Ну что ж, давайте, господа,С ней познакомимся. Айда.*Четыре подошло бугая*— Привет… Красивая какая.Хорошая. Скажи-ка, крошка,Ты не хотела бы немножкоПобыть со мной наединеВ укромном месте, где никтоНе потревожит нас. А тоЯ так устал… Мы на войне.Ты знаешь, детка, всё. И мнеПорой так хочется…
Series: Супер Игра [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. В аду

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 6
> 
> Для тех, кто только пришёл:  
> Кукла выполнена в человеческий рост.  
> Внешний вид — как в Увертюре (платье чёрное).  
> Её имя произносится в три слога (Суйгинто).

МЕСТО, ПОХОЖЕЕ НА  
ПЯТОЕ ЗВЕНО

С т р а й п

Вот это девочка…

Р е з о р

О да…

В и з о р

Ну что ж, давайте, господа,  
С ней познакомимся. Айда…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Четыре подошло бугая.

С т р а й п

Привет… Красивая какая.  
Хорошая. Скажи-ка, крошка,  
Ты не хотела бы немножко  
Побыть со мной наедине  
В укромном месте, где никто  
Не потревожит нас, а то  
Я так устал… Мы на войне.  
Ты знаешь, детка, всё. И мне  
Порой так хочется…

Р е з о р

Сейчас…

В и з о р

Куда ты спрячешься от нас?

С т р а й п

А что? Вы первыми хотели?  
Или подумали, что _я_  
_Её_ могу на самом деле  
_Того?_ Да ладно вам, друзья!

К и л

Ты интересная… Весьма.

С т р а й п

Хе-хе… Ты тоже без ума  
От нашей гостьи, Дровосек?

К и л

Великолепная машина.

С т р а й п

Чего?

В и з о р

Она не человек.

К и л

Автоматон.

С т р а й п

Сама вершина  
Робототехники…

Р е з о р

Боюсь,  
Она не робот, друг.

С т р а й п

Сдаюсь.  
Скажите ж, кто она тогда!

В и з о р

Живая кукла.

С т р а й п

Кукла?!

В и з о р

Да.

Р е з о р

Какой, должно быть, раритет.

В и з о р

Ага… Чего, в конце концов,  
В Арене Вечной только нет  
Теперь… Находят же бойцов!

С у и г и н т о

А ну, пошли все прочь, отбросы…  
А с _ним_ мы будем говорить.

С т р а й п

Какие у тебя вопросы  
К горгулье этой могут быть,  
Скажи на милость, ангелок,  
Пока мы все не убедимся,  
Что ты не хуже нас стрелок?  
Смекаешь, куколка?!

С у и г и н т о

Сразимся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кил также известен в игре под прозвищем Железный Дровосек (Tin Man).


	2. Падший ангел

ПОЗЖЕ

У р и и л

Приветствую тебя.

С у и г и н т о

Привет.

У р и и л

О чём же мы поговорим?

С у и г и н т о

Поведай мне о том, каким  
Ты был однажды, Божий Свет.

У р и и л

Всего не помню, извини.  
Но правда, что в былые дни  
Я мог стремительно взлететь  
На крыльях в небо и глядеть  
На всех с презреньем с высоты  
Полёта своего… как ты.

С у и г и н т о

Послушай, есть у вас один  
В Арене тёмный властелин…

У р и и л

Единственный.

С у и г и н т о

Где я могу  
Его найти?

У р и и л

Я и врагу  
Не пожелаю встречи с ним.

С у и г и н т о

И всё-таки.

У р и и л  
. . .

С у и г и н т о

Ну что молчим?

У р и и л

Чего ты думаешь добиться,  
Найдя его?

С у и г и н т о

Хочу сразиться.  
Любая ведь когда-нибудь  
Игра кончается…

У р и и л

Забудь.

С у и г и н т о

Что, победить его так сложно?

У р и и л

Нет, это просто… невозможно.

С у и г и н т о

Боюсь… меня не напугать.

У р и и л

Да только я не стану лгать.

С у и г и н т о

И хорошо… А я рискну!  
И _он_ пусть только струсит! Ну?!  
Где мне искать его?

У р и и л

Зачем?  
Он _сам_ является ко всем.  
Хотя… уже не всякий воин  
Его внимания достоин.  
Да и за воина ль теперь  
Сочтёт он всякого? Поверь,  
Ты вышла на тропу войны  
Напрасно.

С у и г и н т о

Как?! Ведь мы _должны_  
Сражаться… Помнишь?

У р и и л

Ты права  
Как никогда — жизнь такова.  
Но разве кто-то заставляет  
 _Тебя?_

С у и г и н т о

А что это меняет?  
Мир всё равно ужасен.

У р и и л

Всюду?

С у и г и н т о

Я прятаться нигде не буду!!  
Такой альтернативы мне  
Не нужно.

У р и и л

Лучше на войне?

С у и г и н т о

Да если бы войну из вас  
Давным-давно окончил кто-то,  
Какая б мне была сейчас  
В гадюшник этот лезть охота!

У р и и л

Ну так не лезь, куда не хочешь.  
Ради чего ты так хлопочешь,  
Я не пойму? Или со скуки  
Марать понадобилось руки?

Спокойно ведь жила. В краю  
От преисподнии далёком.  
О чём же ангелу в раю  
Ещё, кроме как о высоком  
Полёте в небесах мечтать?!

С у и г и н т о

О том, за что не жаль отдать  
Навеки крылья было б _мне_  
Во всяком случае… О дне,  
Когда над властелином тьмы  
Я одержу победу!

У р и и л

Мы  
На этот счёт поговорили  
Уже с тобой.

С у и г и н т о

Твои слова  
Меня не переубедили.  
Когда он явится?

У р и и л

Сперва  
Придётся очень постараться.

С у и г и н т о

И на какие же должна  
Я неприятности нарваться?

У р и и л

Арена Вечная полна  
Опасностей… И всё равно  
Ты не добьёшься встречи с ним.  
Я сомневаюсь…

С у и г и н т о

Поглядим.  
Кому-то и своё Звено  
Пройти порою… не дано.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Он говорит, что её никто не заставляет.  
> А как же инстинкт убийцы?
> 
> О: На этот раз она пришла по своему желанию. С определённой целью. С целью положить конец всем ужасам, творящимся в Арене (в данной модификации).


	3. Некрополь

НОВЫЙ МИР

С у и г и н т о

Какая же, наверно, мука  
Тобою быть. Какой кошмар!  
Чего ни породит наука…

Ф р и ц к р и г

Действительно. И Вадригар.

С у и г и н т о

А ну-ка, чучело, отсюда  
Подробнее…

Ф р и ц к р и г

Лежала груда  
Разорванных на части тел.  
Явился он и повелел  
Мне собираться воедино.  
Так я по воле властелина…

С у и г и н т о

А непосредственно о нём  
Ты не расскажешь что-нибудь?  
Его не сыщешь днём с огнём.  
Быть может, _ты_ укажешь путь  
В его сокрытую обитель?

Ф р и ц к р и г

В неё войдёт лишь победитель.  
Лишь самый сильный.

С у и г и н т о

А моя  
Невелика, выходит, сила,  
Когда я стольких победила?!  
Когда достойнее всех я!!  
…Ну хорошо. Поведай мне,  
Какой в Арене супостат  
Способен биться наравне  
Со мною…

Ф р и ц к р и г

Есть один солдат.

  
В ДРУГОМ МЕСТЕ

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Заброшенный старинный город.  
Покровы снега, лёд и холод.  
На кладбище чернеет грот —  
Во мрак глубин подземных вход.

Но вскоре тьму рассеет пламя  
Горящих факелов, и мгла  
На обозрение и знамя  
Нацистов явит и… тела  
Растерзанные их, куда  
Ни посмотри. Что за беда  
Стряслась с недавними гостями,  
Когда они ещё костями  
Истлевшими не стали сами?  
Они ведь даже не остыли!  
Они все свежие тут были…

Идёт чуть ли не по телам  
Суигинто… Ах, как я стопам  
Её сочувствую… И как  
Завидую я мертвецам,  
Когда Суигинто сделать шаг  
По ним приходится… Итак.

Исследуя большой некрополь,  
Она услышит дикий вопль  
И на него в сие мгновенье  
Пойдёт без страха! Без сомненья!  
Она пойдёт… И вскоре вновь  
Услышит крик, увидит кровь!  
Увидит, как ещё живого  
На части рвёт очередного  
Солдата куча мертвецов  
 _Ходячих…_ Мерзкие, гнилые,  
Голодные и очень злые,  
Порвут его, в конце концов,  
Они, как свора диких псов.

И лишь теперь все обратят  
К Суигинто взор. Её наряд,  
Бесстрашие, суровый взгляд,  
Бездушие и бессердечность,  
Её… безжизненность, её  
Божественная безупречность  
В оцепенение зверьё  
Всё это ввергнут! Тишина  
Благоговейная… Она  
Явилась… Ангел Смерти. Та,  
Кому по силам навсегда  
Окончить их земные муки.  
Навеки! И потянут руки  
Они все к ней! И заревут!  
Толпою на неё пойдут!

С у и г и н т о

А НУ, НЕ ЛАПАЙТЕ МЕНЯ!!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И будет страшная резня…  
Мечом направо и налево,  
Неистово, в порыве гнева,  
Суигинто машет, на куски  
Кромсая нежить!

С у и г и н т о

Слабаки…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Тогда, пробив глухую стену,  
Простым покойникам на смену,  
Чеканя шаг, попарно, чинно,  
До неприличия картинно,  
Пойдут закованные в латы —  
Средневековые солдаты…  
Все словно из другого мира!  
Хороший меч или секира  
У каждого. Десяток целый!  
В кольцо сперва Суигинто взяли…

С у и г и н т о

Ну хорошо… Кто самый смелый?

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И одновременно напали!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Какие ещё нацисты?
> 
> О: Отсылка к Wolfenstein же.
> 
> В: Бездушие?
> 
> О: Жестокость.  
> Либо мертвецы были способны чувствовать лишь души простых смертных.
> 
> «Попарно, чинно» — отсылка к…
> 
> Атаковать её одновременно вдесятером им, конечно, было бы несколько затруднительно (места каждому бы не хватило).
> 
> Имелось в виду, что её атаковал каждый, как только у того появлялась подходящая возможность. Сразу после того, как она срубала голову предыдущему противнику.  
> Впрочем, в 2d beat'em up'е они легко могли нападать на неё одновременно и вдесятером…
> 
> Альтернатива:  
> В его незримую обитель.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:  
> Перед входом в некрополь —  
> Quake 3 Arena  
> Fuel My Game


End file.
